teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Bullet
Magic Bullet is the fourth episode of Season 1 and the Teen Wolf series. Synopsis Kate Argent arrives in town and is attacked by the Alpha. While fighting it, she shoots Derek. Now, Scott has to get one of the special bullets she used to save Derek. Plot Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore Supporting Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Jill Wagner as Kate Argent *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Eaddy Mays as Victoria Argent *Desiree Hall as Nurse Jennifer Guest Cast *Walter Hendrix III as Parent *Joshua Reid-Davis as High School Student (uncredited) Continuity *Kate Argent makes her first appearance in the series in this episode, and is revealed to be the younger sister of Chris Argent and the paternal aunt of Allison Argent, though she is described by Allison to be more like a sister to her. **This episode also implies that Kate was behind the Hale House Fire for the first time in the series. *Peter Hale also makes his first appearance in this episode as the uncle of Derek Hale after Derek brings Scott McCall to the long-term care center where he has been receiving treatment. Peter is revealed to have been in a coma for the last six years as a result of the severe second and third-degree burns he sustained over most of his body in the Hale House Fire. **It is also stated that there were eleven total people inside the house during the fire. Though Derek tells Scott that Peter was the only person inside who survived (which Derek believed to be the truth at the time), there was actually one other survivor who will not be revealed until Season 3's Chaos Rising. *This episode also is the first appearance of Peter's nurse, Jennifer, who will continue to play a minor, but significant role throughout Season 1. *This episode marks the first time Wolfsbane is used in a Hunter's weapons, and the first time the ashes of burned wolfsbane are used to cure a Werewolf who has been poisoned by it. Both of these facts will play a role in future episodes. **The wolfsbane used in this episode is Nordic Blue Monkshood, but there will also be other strains that are introduced as well, including purple and yellow forms of wolfsbane. *It is revealed that, in addition to being a Hunter family, Chris Argent is also a federally licensed arms dealer, which will also play a role in the rest of the series. *It is implied for the first time that Kate was responsible for setting the Hale House Fire, which will be confirmed later in the season. *Derek claws Jackson Whittemore in the back of the neck on accident in this episode, which not only exposes him to wolfsbane as well, but also inadvertently transfers memories of the Hale Fire into Jackson's mind using the Werewolf memory-sharing ritual. Both the wolfsbane poisoning and the shared memories will continue to afflict Jackson throughout the season. *Jackson once again assumes that Scott is on steroids because of his recent athletic improvement and mistakenly guesses that Derek is Scott's dealer. Jackson first suggested Scott was on steroids in Wolf Moon. *Scott is awakened by the howl of the Alpha, which subconsciously draws him out of bed to find him for the third time so far in the series. This happened for the first time in Wolf Moon, and again in Pack Mentality *Allison catches Kate and Chris in a lie in this episode regarding Kate's car troubles, which begins her suspicion as to what her family is hiding from her that will continue until Co-Captain. *This episode marks the first time that the Argent Family Hunter Code, including the fact that they only kill werewolves who have spilled innocent blood, is mentioned, though their original Code ("Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent," or "We hunt those who hunt us" will not be fully revealed until Code Breaker. Trivia *The title refers to the bullet stolen by Scott McCall from Kate Argent, the so-called "magic bullet" needed by Derek Hale so that he could burn the rare strain of wolfsbane inside and use the ashes to cure himself of wolfsbane poisoning. Body Count None Locations *Beacon Hills Warehouse District *Argent House *Beacon Hills High School *Beacon Hills Animal Clinic *Beacon Crossing Home Soundtrack *"My Darling" by Lucy Swartz **Kate drives into Beacon Hills and is attacked by the Alpha. *"Shake Shake" by The Wildbirds **Allison excitedly greets Kate when she and Chris finally arrive to the Argent House *"I'll Be True To You" by Research Material **Scott and Stiles have a conversation in a classroom at school *"Poisoned With Love" by Neon Hitch **Scott and Allison make out in her bed after school, and Scott almost starts to transform into a werewolf from the excitement *"Setback (Kickdrum Remix)" by The Constellations **Stiles attempts to take Derek home, but Derek refuses to go due to fear that the hunters will come back for him and insists that Stiles take him somewhere else by threatening him. *"Scared But Not That Scared" by 1, 2, 3 **Allison shows Scott her compound bow in the garage and explains that her family are licensed arms dealers who sell weapons to police departments. *"The Wolf" by Miniature Tigers **Allison saves Scott from Kate's interrogation by pulling out a condom and admitting she stole it from Kate's bag *"Of the Mountains" by Dan Deacon **Allison finds leftover shattered glass from where the Alpha smashed Kate's driver side window of her car and becomes suspicious. Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 1